Uriko Nonomura
Basic Information Name: Uriko Nonomura (The Halfbeast) Username: kenpo_kitty Series: Bloody Roar Played by: Zappa Age: 17 Height: 5'3" human, 5'8" Zoanthrope Weight: Do not ask! Hair: Brown, upper thighs/hips Eyes: Brown Appearance: human, zoanthrope Birthplace: Japan Abilities: Martial arts training (Kenpo), Zoanthrope transformation (i.e. turning into a half-human half-cat hybrid/werecat) Occupation: Student Original Application: here Background Information Canon History Uriko was kidnapped by Tylon as a child to be used in an experiment that created super beast soldiers. She was brainwashed and converted into the body of a woman that stored the power of a synthetic transformation known as 'Werechimera'. While brainwashed she was forced to fight against her mother and her friend, Alice, whom she had helped to escape from Tylon. But it was thanks to their efforts that she was freed from Tylon's influence and she changed back to her normal self, returning with her mother and Alice home. Five years later, Uriko enters junior high. One day after school, she sees a group of men surrounding her mother. The leader easily floors the powerful Mitsuko and they abduct her. Angry, she decides to transform and defeat her mother's abductors. Unfortunately, the experiments that were performed on her those five years ago has left lasting effects on her ability to transform. The force is too much and her transformation stops halfway in the form of a cat. Too weak to fight them off, they easily defeated her mother who is known to be one of the strongest Zoanthropes. In order to gain the strength she needs to rescue her mother, she seeks out Long, who is a renowned martial artist. After defeating Long's clone, she parts Long's with him to go and find her mother. She finds her mother in a holding cell, and hugs her tearfully, glad to be reunited. Having returned the favor of rescuing her, the two returned home together. After rescuing her mother, they return to a peaceful life; which she considers incredibly boring. Saddened that Kenji would not play with her anymore, she turned her attention to what her friends, Alice and Yugo, were doing. They were investigating the strange crests that were appearing on other Zoanthropes, and the sudden and mysterious deaths that followed after their discovery. Looking for something to keep her occupied, she decided to investigate too. Uriko cheers over a fallen Xion, the killer of many crest-possessing Zoanthropes for her victory. She then notices the tabula, a sentient stone that caused the emergence of the Zoanthrope crests, and picks it up. As it begins to speak to her, she freaks out and drops the stone, smashing on the floor. She leaves, not too bothered by what had just happened. Over the dinner table that night the discussions are: Can rocks talk and should Uriko's curfew be stricter? Roleplay History In all the time Uriko has spent in Luceti, she was hardly active when it came to social scenarios or events. She kept to herself (and the roommate she never wanted Valvalis) until she met Haruki who forced her into the SOS Brigade. After several failed attempts at crushing on guys, mostly boys who were all-around jerks, or the rare case of Duo, she finally found herself with affections for Haruki. Recently, they've tried 'dates' which have only been Haruki cooking for Uriko Point in Canon After storymode in Bloody Roar 3 Personality Uriko is a bubbly young girl. Excitable by nature, she likes to play and enjoy life, not letting negative things get her down. She can appear very childish at times, and can come off as rather foolish by her actions, but in general she is just a nice girl who wants to have a good time. She cares very deeply about her family, and is willing to do anything to help them. Category:Characters